Partial reconfiguration refers to a process whereby a region of a programmable integrated circuit (IC) is reconfigured during operation to implement changed or entirely different circuits therein while circuitry in other surrounding regions of the programmable IC remains unchanged and continues to operate uninterrupted. When implementing a circuit design that utilizes partial reconfiguration, the interface for a reconfigurable region must be preserved. Though the circuitry implemented within the region changes, each different circuit implemented within the region utilizes the same, e.g., a preserved, interface to the surrounding static circuitry. Using the same interface among the different circuits that may be implemented in the reconfigurable region ensures proper implementation and operation of the circuit design within the programmable IC.